handymannyfandomcom-20200213-history
Supremoguy (Episode)
Supremoguy is an episode from Season 1 of Handy Manny. It was first aired on 30 September, 2006. In this episode, Felipe pretends to act as his favourite superhero, Supremoguy, but his acting goes way too far when he begins to hog the other tool's jobs. Plot The tools were reading a comic book about their favourite superhero character, Supremoguy. Squeeze asks if Supremoguy was real, which Turner answers no. Felipe disagrees with Turner, that Supremoguy could be real and that he might have a secret identity, which Felipe starts to think that he is Supremoguy. Manny then recieves a call from Joe Bolotero, of which Joe needs assistance at his construction site from Manny because his assistant is sick. As Manny and his tools were walking down to Kelly's Hardware Store, they saw Kevin shaking a gumball machine of which Kevin explains that it is broken. Mr Lopart, when he saw Manny outside his shop, immediately comes out from his store to see what's going on. Manny explains that he was going to fix Mr Lopart's gumball machine, which Mr Lopart once again dismisses his help. When Manny walked past, Mr Lopart shook the gumball machine agressively, of which the gumballs non-stop started to come out from the machine. Mr Lopart attempts to fix the machine, only to trip over some gumballs that were on the floor. When Manny and the Tools arrive at Kelly's Hardware Store, Kelly excitedly showed Manny the new hardware catalogue, which Manny really desired to read it. The tools, however, stated that Manny would spend a long time reading the catalogue, which caused Manny to resist reading the catalogue because he and the tools had an important job to do. Kelly gives a hard hat to Manny, and just as Manny sadly returned the catalogue to Kelly, Kelly insisted that he keep it, which made Manny happy. Manny and his Tools arrive at Joe's construction site and begins constructing the frame of the house. The tools wanted to help out Joe but Felipe, thinking that he is Supremoguy, hogged the other tools' jobs, which had made the other tools feel cross. When Felipe told the other tools to tighten the beams on the roof of the house, the tools told Felipe to do the beams by himself and they left angrily. Felipe, by himself, climbed up the scaffold up to the roof, not realizing that he really high up from the ground. As soon as Felipe was up the top of the scaffold, the scaffold began to shake and break apart. The other tools rushed to call Manny for help. Manny and the other tools used a long piece of wooden board to make a bridge between the scaffold and the top floor of the roof. After rescuing Felipe, Felipe apologized for showing off, which the other tools forgave him and Manny and the tools continued to finish building the frame of the house. Gallery SupremoguyComic.png|The Tools reading the Supremoguy comic book FelipeSupremoguy.png|Felipe scratching the Supremoguy sign on a piece of wood. JoeBolateroCall.png|Joe Bolotero Calls Kevin&Manny.png|Kevin shaking the gumball machine. Kevin and the Candy Machine.png|Gumball machine broken. Manny and Kevin outside Mr. Lopart's window.png|Manny taking a look at the gumball machine. Mr. Lopart as he sees Manny outside his window.png|Mr Lopart sees Manny outside his shop. RoughJingle.png|Mr Lopart violently shakes the gumball machine. WorkingGumball.png|A gumball finally comes out. FaultyGumball.png|Lots of gumballs come out from the machine. LopartGumball.png|Mr Lopart trips over and falls to the ground. KellyHideCatalogue.png|Kelly hides something behind her back. KellyNewCatalogue.png|The new hardware catalogue! MannyPeek.png|Manny wants to have a peek at the catalogue. Manny and Kelly with the Hard Hat.png|Kelly gives Manny a new hardhat. Manny doesn't want to Part with the Catalog.png|No parting with the catalogue. Romance in the Hardware Store.png|Kelly insisted that Manny kept the catalogue. FelipeBling.png|Supremoguy Bling! Manny&Joe.png|Manny and the tools arrived at the construction site. IncompleteFrame.png|The frame of the top part of the house. Hard Hat Workers.png|Manny and Joe preparing to work. FelipeNails.png|Felipe hammering nails. ToolsBored.png|The tools are bored. FelipeHighUp.png|Felipe way up high. FelipeScaredHeights.png|Felipe looking down, scared. ScaffoldDisconnect.png|The scaffold is disconnecting and breaking apart. FelipeYell.png|Yikes! RescueFelipe.png|Manny and the tools to the rescue! ToolsSupport.png|The tools grab hold on Felipe Don'tMentionIt.png|Turner: "Don't mention it" FelipeSorry.png|Felipe apologizing Category:Manny-Kelly Romantic Moments Category:Episodes Category:Season 1